Viaje Ínter dimensional
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH/YAOI - Naruto y Sasuke se enfrascan en una difícil tarea; sobrevivir en un mundo donde no hay más ninjas que ellos y donde la magia gira en torno de todo. ¿Podrán lograrlo?


**Viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen**: Naruto y Sasuke se enfrascan en una difícil tarea; sobrevivir en un mundo donde no hay más ninjas que ellos y donde la magia gira en torno de todo. ¿Podrán lograrlo?

**Categoría:**Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personaje:**Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo:**15

**Completa:**Sí

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts**

Entrenaban arduamente, el sol no era obstáculo, cuando estaban tratando de superarse. Diariamente y como hacia ya cuatro años, luego de que Kakashi los dejara tranquilos, ellos se dedicaban a especializarse un poco mas.

— ¿Podrías concentrarte, dobe? —Le dijo Sasuke, apoyado en un árbol que lo cubría con su sombra.

— ¡Cállate, teme! —Le respondió desde el suelo, en donde trataba de regularizar la respiración, para volver al entrenamiento lo más rápido posible.

Realmente no estaba muy concentrado y eso lo notaba. Como también sabía que su compañero lo notaba también. Desde hacia por lo menos dos semanas atrás, que le había perdido el gusto a entrenar con el moreno.

—Ya me voy… tú quédate pensando en el pasado, si no lo superas, no podrás llegar más adelante —le dijo parándose bien y dando la vuelta para regresar a la aldea, pero se detuvo al escuchar que el otro hablaba.

— ¿Quién te dijo que estoy pensando en el pasado? Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿No? —Dijo bajando la cabeza para no ver adelante —. Tú mismo lo dijiste ese día, ¿Cómo fue? Ah si, "Será mejor que cada uno este por su lado, antes que ya no podamos parar". Bien pues yo seguiré por mi lado, no te seguiré esperando —caminó por un camino diferente dejando al Uchiha en el campo de entrenamiento.

—Bien… será lo mejor —dijo para si el moreno, no muy convencido de ello.

Llevaban algo más de un año como pareja, pero la situación era casi insostenible para ambos. Por su parte era demasiado posesivo en lo que al rubio respectaba y ciertamente con Sai, Gaara y Neji tras el rubio, no ayudaba mucho en su autocontrol. Por parte del rubio, los celos eran su gran problema y eso se incrementaba al ver el centenar de chicas tras los huesos del último de los Uchiha. Siempre terminaban peleando por un motivo o por otro, logrando que la situación se deteriorara cada vez más. Por lo que hace dos semanas atrás decidieron que lo mejor sería darse un tiempo.

Naruto llegó a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue descargar su furia con lo que se atravesara en su camino. Luego de medio destruir su hogar salió de este para dirigirse al bosque que estaba en la montaña de los Hokage.

Sasuke caminaba hacia el complejo Uchiha. Cuando pasó por las puertas se dirigió de inmediato a su casa. Llegó a esta, salió al patio y se sentó cerca de la pequeña pileta que había en el lugar. Amaba con locura al maldito mocoso portador del Kyuubi, pero su orgullo estaba primero. Si bien ya había matado a su hermano, claro lo que se dice matar, matar, no. Ya que cuando lo encontró estaba más con un pie en el infierno que vivo. Orochimaru logró salvar con vida y al parecer aun estaba tras su cuerpo. Trató de despejar su mente de los malos recuerdos y mientras se ponía de pie, llevó su vista a la montaña de los Hokage.

— ¿Qué demonios va a hacer allá? —Se preguntó al divisar al rubio, de repente algo se oprimió en su echo, _un__mal__augurio_ pensó de repente —No te metas en problemas, por favor —decía al momento en que se dirigía al lugar.

Naruto estaba buscando algo que lo sacara de sus problemas y lo ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos. Un enemigo quizás o alguien contra quien enfrentarse.

—Maldición ¿Donde estarán escondidos? —Decía mirando por todos lados —Claro, cuando quería estar solo con Sasuke, siempre aparecían por cualquier lugar y ahora que necesito desquitarme no encuentro a nadie —de repente, al dejarse caer del árbol en el que estaba, el suelo a sus pies sucumbió y cayó en un agujero profundo —rayos —dijo al llegar al fondo.

—Dobe, ¿Estas bien? —Preguntaron desde arriba.

—Teme… ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Decía mirando de un lado para el otro, buscando algo que vio brillar cuando caía. Sintió cuando el moreno llegaba junto a él, pero no lo tomó en cuenta.

— ¿Qué buscas? —Le dijo seriamente, al verlo mirar de un lado al otro.

—No se —dijo sin pensarlo mucho, pero luego vio que el otro lo miraba con una ceja levantada —. Me refiero a que no se que es el objeto que vi brillar… —de repente su vista se fijo en un collar en el suelo y se acercó a recogerlo. —Esto debe haber sido —le dijo mostrándole el objeto.

— ¿Un collar? —Preguntó mientras lo tomaba también sin que el otro lo soltara — ¿Qué es esto? —Dijo al tocar una gema en medio del medallón lizo. Cuando tocó la piedra ambos sintieron como si se les revolviera el estomago, de pronto se sintieron en el aire. Instintivamente tomó al rubio por la cintura y lo apegó a su pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto el rubio con los ojos cerrados.

—No lo se, pero debemos soltarlo o nos elevaremos demasiado —le dijo mientras sus miradas se encontraban y mostraban determinación en sus ojos.

—Ok —dijo Naruto mientras lo soltaba, pero Sasuke no lo soltaba aun, por lo que, sin ser muy consiente de ello, se aferró al cuerpo del Uchiha con más fuerza.

—Aquí vamos —dijo al momento de soltarse y abrazaba al menor fuertemente. Sintió cuando su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo, había sido un fuerte golpe, más si se toma en cuenta, que por tener al rubio contra su cuerpo, recibió el golpe por los dos —. Vamos, dobe… levántate que pesas —dijo seriamente, aunque ciertamente el sentir el cuerpo del rubio sobre él era una sensación única, pero cayó en cuenta que el menor no se movió ni respondió — ¿Naruto? —Nada, no había respuesta. Dejó cuidadosamente el cuerpo del chico al lado y se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente. Se puso de pie y trató de ver en donde estaban. La aldea no era, de eso estaba seguro, ya que el bosque en el que se encontraban era, peor que el bosque de la muerte. Cuando sintió una presencia acercarse a ellos.

— ¿Quién anda allí? —Preguntó una voz gruesa desde los árboles —. Respondan —exigió mientras se acercaba más.

Sasuke estaba en posición de pelea, acercándose más a Naruto que seguía sin sentido. Vio un hombre aparecer tras los árboles, era inmenso y cargaba un animal muerto en su hombro

¿Quién eres muchacho? —Preguntó amablemente al darse cuenta que sólo se trataba de unos niños.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha —dijo relajándose un poco, si bien el hombre frente a él era imponente, no tenía grandes poderes — ¿Quién es usted?

—Bueno yo soy… ¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó notando la presencia del rubio tendido en el piso — ¿Los atacaron? —Preguntó acercándose un poco más.

—No nos atacaron, pero no se lo que le pasa, sólo se desvaneció luego de que esta cosa nos arrastrara aquí —le dijo mostrándole el medallón que estaba enganchado en su manga.

—Ah… un traslador —dijo como si nada.

— ¿Un qué? —Preguntó mientras tomaba al rubio en sus brazos y se ponía de pie para volver. El problema era ¿Dónde ir?, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban — ¿Me podría decir donde estamos? —Le pidió al hombre que ya caminaba delante de ellos, pero la pregunta se quedó en el olvido al ver un gran castillo frente a ellos.

—Oh, sí… soy Hagrid… Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.


End file.
